Talking and kisses
by Airea
Summary: A duo and Quate story. the best romance of mine yet I thnk


These have become a little popular, I don't want to be left behind. This is a Duo+Quatre fic. I usally pair 04 with Trowa, but there is a first time for everything! I do not Own gundam wing. Isn't there a general disclaimer at the home page? I could have sworn there was. That would mean I didn't have to do this.... 

Talk and Kisses   
this is in Duo's POV>   
I still don't kow just how it came about. It still mystifys me. It would to anyone. I mean, one day I'm the god of death, alone in the world, and prety much dispised by everyone. The next, well. I have....well, Quatre! It's something that blows my mind even now. I thought for sure he and Trowa had _something_ and they do. Thier best friends. All this time the little innocent blonde has been having X-rated dreams of me. Who would have known?! I'm just glad. All this time I thought I was being stupid, that the little tike would never be mine. We got along well enough. But beyond that, I was sure there was nothing. How wrong I was. Iwas so lucky to have found this. Though I did in the most irregular way......   
wobbly, wobbly, wobbly....this is a flashback> 

It was a bright clear day when Duo was roaming the halls of the large estate theta Quatre used to house all of them. Heero tended to sneak ouy irregularly. That was fine though. He was, well...depressing. I was walking down the hall when I heard Quatre in his room. At least I thought it was Quatre. I hoped it wasn't though. It was the sound was crying. But the tones that went with it made it too clear. It was a soft cring, as if it didn't want to be heard. I opened up the door. The soft honey oak wood door slowly opened to reviel a blond ball on the bed. Quatre was on the bed, curled up in a ball. Red tears falling down the cheeks. I knew at once something was wrong. I ran across the room and took his small friend into my arms. Quatre broke into a fresh wave of tears.   
"Quatre, whats wrong? Did any one hurt you?" I asked. It must have been pretty bad if he was like this.   
He tried to sit up. I held him close. Something was still wrong. And I WAS going to find out what. " Please Duo. I'm ok. I just get like that every now and then. "   
"your not. If you were this wouldn't happen. Now whats bothering you. I'm not letting you go until you tell me. " I said. Holding him firmer.   
"Duo, please, what will people think?" Quatre asked.   
"I don't care, now talk."   
"It's silly. Really. Just hormones, I'm sure. That and self pity. It's not worth your time."   
"I didn't ask what it was, or if it was worth my time. I told you to talk. What could hurt you so badly?"   
Quatre didn't say anything for a moment. When he did it was barly a wispher. "I'm lonely. so lonely. I feel so empty inside, so worthless. Please, hold me Duo, I've forgotten how to feels to feel with my heart. And not just my mind."   
I was stunned. To hear this come from Quatre? " Lonely are you?" I asked.   
He nodded. A tear falling down his cheak. "Yes. it hurts. I don't want to be alone. But no one understands me. My own father didn't. No one ever has."   
I was crying to. I felt the same way. But I guess Qautre could never hide his feelings like the rest of us. We all felt that way. We all understood. "What about Trowa?" I asked.   
"He helps alot. But my heart is empty. It eats me from the inside. I'm starting to push him away, I know it's wrong.I want to help others so much. I can feel the love I can give grow. Even now. But ther's no one I have to give it to. . No one to run to." He laphed back into tears.   
I felt a fire in heart my begin to burn. For some odd reason I wanted him to run to me. To lean on me. I dismissed it as something from the hamburger I had just had. I would not have them rare next time.   
"You can run to us. There's some one out there for you. I know it. But give it time. They'll show up. They might already be here."   
"Thanks Duo. Mind if I get some sleep, with you here. I need anther humen being with me."   
"Go on ahead. I'll be here." I said. I made a mentle note to take some tums. I must have heart burn or something. 

>>>   
I left about a hour later. My arms were tired, but Quatre was smiling in his sleep. I made my way to the kicten and sat at the table and began to think. Heero probally wouldn't care. Wu Fei would call him weak. Trowa would care though. And I knew I did. I desided to seek out Trowa, so that the two of us could bring our friend out of this loneliness. I made my way around the house, slowly and carefully looking behind doors. Trowa has been kown to be jumpy. He tackled me once for sneeking up on him. I found him in the music room Playing his flute slowly as if he was thinking. I knocked on the door.   
"Come in" he said. The flute under his lip. Making a squicking sound as he spoke.   
"It's me. I need to talk to you about Quatre." I said. I saw he put his flute down immditaly.   
"What about. There's something wrong with him latly. I can feel it. He;s pushing me away, and he's never done that." Trowa said. He looked as though he had gotten off his chest.   
"Well. I was walking by his room when I heard him crying. He told me everything, and then fell asleep in my arms." I said. "I feel bad for him. I've been thinking, and he's the only one of us who smiled the whole war though, just about. And only went crazy once."   
"So whats wrong with him?" Trowa asked.   
"Loneliness. He was cring hard. He wants a lover, or something like that. He says his heart is lonely." I said. looking Trowa in the eye."I don't know what I can do. I was hoping you did."   
Trowa closed his eyes. "the one thing I can't give him. I don't know what to do eather. We can spend time with him. But the one he's looking for had better come soon. I don't think eather of us could do that."   
I nodded. "I hope your right. I hope they do. I'm going tothe kicten."   
"Didn't you just have lunch?" Trowa asked incedulasly.   
"Not for food. After Quatre and I talked I got the worst case of heartburn ever." I told him "It was really strange."   
Trowa just smirked at me."I think he'll be ok now. Go get that medesion. But I don't think it will work."   
"what do you-" I said. But he was playing agian. Smirking like I had never seen before.   
"Fine. Be a but!" I yelled as I walked out the door.   
Trowa was right, it didn't work.   


The following days Quatre began to seek me out more and more. I didn't know why, but he seemed to be getting better. The burn also got worse. I talked to Trowa about it. He just smirked and said I'd have to learn to live with it. I still didn't have an idea what on earth he was talking about when he said that. Quatre and I went on alot of walks. I knew he liked wildlife. And we'd often get a few dogs and play around with them. Life was grand. I started to notice a few things. How his eyes twinckled, how beatiful his hair was, the way he moved too gracefully. The love that shown in his eyes all day long. Even when some one hurt him. It was weird, but I thought it was because I spent every day with him now. It would explain it. We were at the Park one day when he started talking to me.   
"Duo?" He asked. I saw the light fly across his face as he turned his head. 'beatiful' I thought   
"Ya?" I said.   
"Could we stop here?" he asked."I'm getting tired."   
"Sure, no prob"   
We sat for a while. I noticed he had fallen asleep. So I closed my eyes and started to think. It was..interesting.   
'Ok, the reason for this constant stomic ach is not nateral.'   
'it isn't?'   
'Nope, if it were all the relivers i take would have worked long ago. No this is trying to tell me something.'   
'And what is that?'   
'I don't know! thats what I'm trying to find out. Now what could it be telling me?'   
'The sun is falling over his hair. I didn't know hair could shine like that. Any way What could...'   
'Why was I thinking about Quatre? weird...'   
'What could it be..'   
'Hmmm...he used that rose sented shampoo again. I love it when he does.'   
'Let me see It started when Quatre 'unloaded' on he. and I was thinking about him again, very weird...'   
a voice frm deeper then I knew came out.'you love him....'   
I sat up with a start. 'That would explain everything....it would...it really would..'   
Quatre had woken up and was starting at me.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Fine. Could I do something?" I asked him.   
"Sure, you didn't really have to ask, you know." he said.   
"ya I did." I said.   
I kissed him. I was once tld that was the only way to be sure. So I did. Man! it was like...fireworks on the fourth of july, with cannons..and people singing the national amption!   
"Duo, I didn't know..." Quatre stuttered, when we had seperated.   
"neither did I." I told him.   
"Nor I" Said Quatre, leaning on my chest. "I've been wondering why I was comming to you so much. Now I know."   
end flash back> 

And now I lok at him, my own little angle. I'm possive, and I know it. But he seeems to like it. He's very happy now, as am I. For we have hours of talk and kisses. 

the end   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
